stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampylongnose
Stampylongnose was the first YouTube channel made by Joseph Garrett. It has a subscriber count of over 300,000. In 2012, he transitioned onto his current channel, Stampylonghead, however he reused it again in 2016 for his new vlogs and the newly-released Let's Talk videos. History The channel was named after "stampylonghead", a character he created in one of his projects. He did not had an idea why he named it to "stampylongnose" instead. The "stampylonghead" name was later used as the name of his then-side channel. This channel showcased the earliest of his videos. Having been created in 2006, personal university projects were posted as well as short vlogs and film. The channel was mostly aimed at adults, thus featuring many Call of Duty, Halo & shoot-em-up gameplay. Joseph created his second channel on 29th July 2011 as a 'side-channel' where he would post a separate series of Minecraft videos starting from scratch. Having noticed a growing amount of children watching these videos, he slowly grew out of the habit of swearing and cursing. Since his main channel (stampylongnose) included swearing and cursing, he gradually transitioned to the newer, cleaner channel, where has stayed ever since. His last video uploaded in this channel is an Is It Worth It video on Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Vegas 2. In 2016, Stampy announced that he moved out all of his own content to this channel from the MagicAnimalClub, as part of its remodeling. This included his live-action series, Let's Talk. New content began to be uploaded afterwards such as his vlogs and Behind The Scenes, after four years of inactivity. Almost all of his old videos that contained inappropriate content were removed entirely as part of this change, though some still remain and are accessible from their respective playlists. Series Behind The Scenes Main Article: Behind The Scenes This series focuses on planning, conceptualizing, and styling builds which then it will be featured in the main channel. Most of these videos are centered builds inside Stampy's Lovely World, but there are few videos where he featured his sketchbook worlds and his process for making Stampy Shorts. Let's Talk Main Article: Let's Talk This series is Stampy's platform for discussing things he usually does not discuss in his videos. These videos are mostly centered on psychological issues and updates in the Minecraft community. Along with Stampy's old vlogs this series was originally made on MagicAnimalClub, and were transferred to the current side-channel as part of the MAC channel remodeling. Book Diary This series focuses on the development of Garrett's first novel. ''Is It Worth It? A series where Stampy makes reviews of different adult games. Every video takes normally 5-10 minutes. ''Minecraft Highlights Another series where he releases videos about the best shots he had during gameplay in an episode from his side-channel. ''1v1 Tips and Strategies'' Another series where he makes tips and strategies about playing one of his games to viewers who have first time playing it or wanted to have more advice on playing it. Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead